thespidermanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spiderman
The Amazing Spider-Man is a 2012 American superhero film directed by Marc Webb, based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It is a reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise, portraying the character's origin story and his development into a superhero while still a high school student. The film stars Andrew Garfield in the title role, with Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy and Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors.Development of the film began with the cancellation of Spider-Man 4 in 2010, ending director Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series that had starred Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and James Franco. Opting to reboot the franchise with the same production team, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced a July 2012 release date for The Amazing Spider-Man. James Vanderbilt was hired to write the script while Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves helped fine-tune it. Pre-production involved auditioning many actors for the roles of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, resulting in the casting of Garfield and Stone. Using Red Digital Cinema Camera Company's RED Epic camera, principal photography started in December 2010 in Los Angeles before moving to New York City. The film entered post-production in April 2011 with the film being shot in 3D with 3ality Technica and with James Horner contributing to the film score.Sony Entertainment has focused its marketing campaign with a promotional website with released images and three theatrical trailers, along with a prologue screening in certain cities, a video game tie-in being developed by Beenox and a viral marketing campaign among other products. The Amazing Spider-Man premiered on June 13, 2012, in Tokyo, Japan, and was released in the United States on July 3, 2012, in 3D and in IMAX 3D. Global release dates vary by country and territory.6 The critical reaction to the film was generally positive, with a 74% "certified fresh" score from review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. A sequel is set for release on May 2, 2014. Plot: A young Peter Parker discovers his father Richard's study has been broken into. Gathering up hidden documents, Peter's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, then mysteriously depart. Years later, a teenaged Peter attends Midtown Science High School, where he is bullied by Flash Thompson and has caught the eye of Gwen Stacy. At home, Peter finds his father's papers and learns he worked with fellow scientist Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp. Sneaking into Oscorp, Peter enters a lab where a "biocable" is being created from genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him. On the subway ride home, he discovers that he has developed spider-like abilities.After studying Richard's papers, Peter visits the one-armed Connors, reveals he is Richard Parker's son, and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs based on lizard DNA. Connors is being pressured by his superior, Dr. Ratha, to devise a cure for the dying, unseen head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. In school, Peter gets into trouble after humiliating Flash in an act of revenge. As a result, his uncle is forced to change work shifts in order to meet with the principal; Uncle Ben tells Peter to pick up his Aunt May that night for him. Peter neglects his responsibility, instead helping Dr. Connors regenerate the limb of a laboratory mouse. When Peter returns home he gets into an argument with his uncle and storms out of the house. While searching for Peter, Uncle Ben attempts to stop a thief and is shot. The thief escapes as Peter finds his uncle already dead on the sidewalk.Afterward, Peter uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description. After a fall lands him inside an abandoned gym, a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. He also adds a spandex suit, and builds mechanical devices to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable "web". Peter accepts a dinner invitation from Gwen, where he meets her father, police captain George Stacy. After dinner, Peter shows Gwen his abilities and they kiss.After seeing success in the mouse, Ratha demands Connors begin human trials immediately if Osborn is to survive. Connors refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Connors and decides to test Connors' serum at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of a flu shot. In an act of desperation, Connors tries the formula on himself. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Learning Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors, whose skin is growing scaly and green, goes to intercept him. By the time he gets to the Williamsburg Bridge Connors has become a hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Ratha's, over the side of the bridge. Peter, now calling himself Spider-Man, saves each fallen car with his web-lines.Spider-Man suspects Connors is the Lizard, and unsuccessfully confronts the creature in the sewers. The Lizard learns Spider-Man's real identity and attacks Peter at school. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man and the Lizard. The police corner Spider-Man, where Captain Stacy discovers that he is really Peter. The Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower. Spider-Man eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Connors and earlier victims to normal, but not before the Lizard fatally claws Captain Stacy. The dying Stacy makes Peter promise to keep Gwen safe by staying away from her. Peter initially does so, but later suggests to Gwen that he may see her after all.In a post-credits scene, Connors, in a prison cell, speaks with a man in the shadows who asks if Peter knows the truth about his father. Connors replies, "No", and demands Peter be left alone before the man disappears. Gallery TAS.jpg|Spidey new.jpg|The new suit lizz.jpg|The Lizzard banner.jpg|Spidey our hero lizard.jpg|Lizard pete.jpg|Peter Parker